Travel Awards for 4th Asian Conference on Environmental Mutagens Abstract We request funding to support travel awards for 10 students and early career investigators to attend the 4th Asian Conference on Environmental Mutagens (ACEM) to be held December 10- 12, 2014, in Kolkata, India, organized by organized by the CSIR-Indian Institute of Chemical Biology. The ACEM are held every two to three years in different Asian countries, bringing together about 300 scientists from academia, industry, and government interested in basic mechanisms of environmental mutagens and their impact on human health. The International Association of Environmental Mutagenesis and Genomics Societies (IAEMGS) is submitting this grant as it coordinates the activities of the environmental mutagenesis sister organizations worldwide. World renowned invited speakers have been selected for keynote addresses for the meeting, themed Gene-Environment Interplay in Human Health. The symposium, platform, and poster presentations will represent cutting edge research in the field of environmental mutagenesis and genomics, including cutting edge research in the basic science of DNA damage and repair, cellular stress responses, epigenetics, transcription, replication, cell cycle arrest, and apoptosis. Furthermore, the influence of the environment on the aging process and the induction of cancer and other diseases will be thoroughly covered with discussions on how mutagenic agents can be better identified and detected, what risk to human health they pose, how the environmental levels of these agents could be best regulated and controlled, and how to best harmonize regulatory decisions globally. An awards committee selected by the organizers representing different geographical and scientific areas will select 10 graduate students and emerging independent investigators on the merits of their submitted abstracts and other supporting materials. This R13 grant funding will increase the number of travel awards that can be made and will have career defining impact. The early career scientists who will be selected for awards will most likely be among the leaders in our field in the near future.